


A Witch In Space

by PanduhBabyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Just Some Manips, Plot Bunny, Plunnies in the form of manips, Plunny, ficspiration, i can't write, plunnies, plunnies up for grabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form.Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Spock (Star Trek), Hermione Granger/nu!Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Witch In Space

* * *

* * *

This one was serendipitous as the picture further up with Spock

just gave Kira Nerys vibes like crazy. 

* * *

I love crossovers no matter how unrealistic.

I understand it would never happen...

That doesn't mean I don't think it should. :D 


End file.
